


【EC/狼队】斯特勒门徒 04

by traum2000



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traum2000/pseuds/traum2000





	【EC/狼队】斯特勒门徒 04

*****4*****  
挂钟里的齿轮驱动纤细的秒针不紧不慢地行进，疯狂上下蹦跳的脉搏在其相邻的步伐中平均来回两次。门窗紧闭，逐渐沉下的粉末令狭小的空间逐渐明晰开来，直至淡紫色薄衫上的细密纹路伴随圆润的脖颈线条勾勒出对面人的部分身形。两块锁骨上的皮肤随着急促的喘息微微泛红。  
数秒前嘈杂的人群已然瞬间变成了死寂空气中的亡命囚徒，他们仿佛在彼此看不清的雾气里摸索和面面相觑，喉咙干涩无言，胸腔胀如充血。  
Charles仍旧尽力咬紧颤抖的牙关，双眼在粉的侵袭中流泪模糊，他狠狠地揪紧了眼皮肌肉，死死盯着毒贩近在咫尺的那张此时此刻还冷到极致的脸。  
“一句话，还不还。”他低声威胁，待到出口时才发现嗓音早已变得哑到极点。抖得不像话的手指缓缓合拢，两颗极小的火石此刻却像巨型定时炸弹。它们逐渐靠近，再靠近。  
Erik的目光简直让他将引爆全场的明火联系在一起。  
他仍然居高临下地沉默着，线条凌厉的眉目犹如利剑，无形劈开对面人发热的大脑。似乎在默默试探眼前人有没有这个烈性，他垂在身体一侧的手不自然地揉搓着裤线。  
“把火石放下。有事好商量。”他终于难耐地开口，那声调近乎于恳求。  
“答应我！”Charles失声喊出来，嘶哑的嗓音随后遁于彼此黏着的空气因子。  
Erik盯着他逐渐靠近的手指，那一瞬间它们直接碰触在一起，零星的火花倏然迸溅出来，细微的爆裂声迅速弥漫于空气，他瞥见那几根脆弱的指头因为疼痛剧烈地抖动，刹那间Charles近乎崩溃地惨叫出声。他闭上眼睛，听见自己高亢的声音——  
“放下！我答应你！”

Charles脱力地缓缓半跪下来，手指仍旧分别紧握着那两块火石。  
“车钥匙，手机，证件。”他气若游丝，栗色的发卷沾染着灰白的粉末，一只拳头拄着地面，防止自己体力不支摔倒。“我不会再讲第二遍。”温热的液体从鼻翼之间流下，他感觉到舌头里的血腥气息。刚进门时被打中的地方像旧病复发一般生疼起来。  
Erik一只手捂着半边脸，飞快地把这几样东西从柜子里掏出来，放在自己身前的桌子上。  
Charles不稳地站起，跌跌撞撞地走向桌子。身后的几个打手想跟过来，他在听见脚步声后立刻转过身去，模糊的蓝眼睛里是指向不明的凶狠，手指再次合拢，火石几乎完全触碰。  
“你们退后！”Erik无奈地挥着手。  
Charles凝视着愈来愈清晰可见的那一对灰绿色瞳孔，那眼睛里除了蛰伏的冷漠和惊异，似乎包含了某种叫做欣赏的东西。他暗暗咒骂了自己的这份错觉，猛然一把将那几样物品拢在自己怀里。  
“你是个硬汉。”Erik一手抱着臂，一手按动旁边的按键，Charles猛地一个激灵，发现门已经打开。  
他怀疑地盯着对方，却发现那个恶棍的表情写满了坦然。周围的打手一动也不敢动，他警惕地四处张望，迅速带着东西跑了出去。

Erik坐下去的时候，身躯因为恐惧，控制不住的战栗。  
“Lensherr——”一位无辜的打手问，“我们还没问他，这满屋子的TNT怎么解决。”  
“让它自己沉降，收集起来做面包。”Erik终于放弃了维持自己的装逼形象，被呛得打了个喷嚏。他伸手拿起另一袋粉，心不在焉地用小刀划开闻了闻。  
一股轻微的酸味沁入他的鼻腔，他皱着眉轻轻吸了一口。  
“……这袋是真的？”旁边的人试探地问。  
“很纯。”他舔了舔唇角，爽得打了个寒颤，瞳孔放大，眼神涣散了将近半分钟。  
“这家伙是个爷们，”Erik透过窗户盯着Charles仓皇远去的背影，脑袋还在因为嗑药而不受控制地轻轻地上下晃动，“给我记下来。”  
*****  
“卧槽？Scott？你怎么回事？”Charles的眼珠子都快从眼眶里掉出来，在门口直接把刚从打折商铺淘来的水果蔬菜从手里摔到了地上。虽然他已经从电话里了解到Scott被那个恶棍的手下歪打正着地撞了个利索，但是看见他被裹得像个木乃伊一样，还是吓得快灵魂出窍。塑料袋里咕噜噜地滚出来一个圆滚滚的西红柿，目的性极强地冲着Logan Howlett的脚丫子飞奔过去，Logan善解人意地捡了起来，顺手用湿巾擦了擦，一口咬上去，“谢谢。”  
“你他妈的怎么在这！”Charles这才看见那个盘着腿坐在床沿上的男人，几乎狂吼出来，吼完才意识到自己已经不是刚刚那个装逼无人敌的盖世英雄了，现在他手里没有粉也没有面，最有威力的怕只是连他菊花都怕是爆不了的几根带刺大黄瓜，因为熟透了还有点软趴趴。  
“啥？”Logan顿时气得一愣，他豪利特傲天长这么大还没有人敢这样跟他说话。他活动活动手腕和腿，“你他妈给我识相……”  
“问你呢Scott，你他妈的不好好研究我的案子跑到医院来干嘛？”Charles迅速见风使舵，转眼就对那位老大哥换上一副和善面孔。“我想是您误会了。”  
“误会不误会我都得走了。”Logan不屑地瞟了瑟瑟发抖的化学教师一眼，心下怀疑为什么Erik要叮嘱自己好好监视这位怂包。Charles反倒引以为豪，看来自己扮猪吃老虎的水平还是有的。Scott无语地偏过头去，他觉得绑匪人质和英雄三人共处一室还能唠上嗑，这有点像童话。俗话说三个男人一台戏，隔壁病号床挂着点滴的老大爷围观了半天，终于忍不住噗嗤一声，心电感应器哔哔地吵起来，他应声昏迷在床上。  
“护士，麻烦抢救一下。”Scott以惊人的柔韧度把另一条没骨折的腿弯起来，用脚趾头勾下了那台通话听筒。“对，今天已经是第三次了。”  
“不和你们废话，我得走了。医药费我全付了，”Logan不耐烦地站起身，“要是你有什么问题，他已经醒了，你就自己问他吧。”他冲着病床上可怜的Scott努努嘴，“我没记错的话，Charles Xavier？”  
“正是在下。”Charles文绉绉地装腔作势，如他所愿，收获了一波白眼。  
“Logan Howlett。昨晚的事，Erik Lensherr让我替他向你道歉。”他不情不愿地拿起烟斗，“我们家店是讲道义的，大家就当无事发生过。”  
无事发生过尼玛啊。Charles强撑着微笑暗自腹诽。开头抢了我的车还差点一枪嘣了我，去你家店都能被一拳干出见红来，自己还拿了包面粉拼命撵到他家老巢门口要开核爆炸，放谁身上不是血海深仇了啊。看来自己今后的日子是不好过了。还好父母双亡无亲无故，如今事业不成还母胎单身，自己能做出这个虎得一批的决定，还不是因为早就绝望得不怕死了。  
不过比起这个，你怎么撞了人还态度这么拽啊老哥？  
Charles风度翩翩地摆手，“那您慢走。”  
“我打扰你们二人世界了吗？”Charles气哼哼地想把文件摔在Scott脸上。“如你所愿，小宝贝儿，因为你这骨折的腿，我今天不得不去申请延迟开庭！”  
“我不还是为了去救你！”Scott气急败坏地扭动着身子，想直接上去给他一拳，“不然大半夜的我跑出去干嘛？去肯德基买汉堡吗？”  
“我不管，Scott Summers，我是付了定金给你的，”Charles绝望地捂住脸，“假如你不能按时去法庭，或者因为脑震荡没法正常思考，我有权利让你赔偿我违约金。”  
“等会儿，你说什么——”Scott揉着发疼的脑袋，张口结舌的样子像位成年唐氏儿，反射弧全程将近一分钟，“延迟开庭？”  
“我怀疑你真的脑震荡了。医生！”Charles惊慌失措地高叫，直到他意识到现在是午饭时间，碰巧刚进门时碰到的值班护士还在跟自己的男朋友接吻接得死去活来。  
“别延迟开庭。”Scott沉声说道，一把揪住对方的袖口。“我已经准备好了，大后天是原定时间，我就算坐着轮椅也要去。”  
Charles惊讶地转头看着这位年轻后辈稚嫩却坚毅的脸，他看见那双碧绿色的纯净眼眸，眼底闪烁的是隐忍和希望，刹那间与自己年轻时镜子里的样子重叠又分开，分开又重叠。他叹了口气，瞬间对自己刚才的混蛋言行有些内疚，不忍地移开眼神，手覆上对方的褐金色头毛。  
“那就拜托了。”他轻声安抚道。他自己也不知道该说些什么。  
“我知道您对这场官司有极大的执念。”Scott揉着发疼的脑壳，眼神却仍旧纯净澄澈。  
“活了35年，这个社会所有的黑暗面我都可以全盘接受，唯独我的知识，”Charles笑得肆意，抓起对方的手指弹着自己的脑袋，“这里的东西，我绝对不允许它们有丝毫的玷污。”  
“以后你就懂了。”Charles淡然地起身，递给他一个已经削好皮的苹果。  
“你哥哥知道你这档子事儿吗？”他随意地问。  
“……不知道。”Scott吭哧吭哧地啃着苹果，含含糊糊地回答。“你别告诉他。”  
“老这么瞒着也不是个事儿啊……难不成你还不回家了？”  
“不回，反正他也不会出门找我。”Scott吮着果核，Charles看不下去，一把抢过来，把一盒草莓扔在他膝盖上的被子表面。  
“啊？”他怀疑自己听错了。“扯什么……”  
“他不可能出门，他有交流障碍。”Scott打了个哈欠，“这么多年他一直都跟我在一起，跟别人一句话也不会说。”  
“怎么回事？”Charles忙着把一根香蕉的外衣扒光。“社恐？”  
“算是他当律师的后遗症。”  
Scott嚼得像是只颊囊鼓鼓的仓鼠。  
“在他说了那句毁了他职业生涯的话之后，他再也不肯和外界有任何交流。”  
可能是腿骨折了太过无聊，Scott现在似乎热衷于吮自己的腮帮子，让它们发出唧唧的响声。Charles听得头皮发麻，因为这又让他想起那条被自己踩了个稀烂的黏黏糊糊的四脚蛇，现在怕是已经有一堆蟑螂苍蝇围着它的尸体到处飞了。  
Scott又开始玩起那只底面沾满水珠的杯子，不停地把它和床头柜摩擦摩擦，唧唧的声音更加刺耳。  
“看在上帝份上，Scott Summers！”Charles终于忍无可忍地高叫出声。  
*****  
“看看，这纯度。”Erik挑了挑眉，“你相信？我敢打赌，能把海洛因提炼到这个水准，如果有了他，我们的冰也不会断货。”  
“……原来你让我监视他就是这个目的。”Logan皱眉嗅着手心里那坨带着些许醋酸气味的白粉，“操，”他难忍地把鼻子抽离，“这也太够味了。”  
“这一袋值一辆车。绰绰有余。”Erik阴冷的面庞在暖黄色的灯光下映得迷离模糊。  
“他居然能自己做出一袋粉，”Logan狐疑地摇着头，“不可能，这不可能……”  
“可我从来没见过纯度这么高的，”Erik反驳，“即使是在对家……”话音未落，戛然而止。  
“懂么，Logan，”他突然倨傲地笑着，“搞到他，这是我们发财的机会。”  
“……嗯。”Logan若有所思，似有似无地点着头。  
“哦，”Erik伸了个懒腰，“听说你昨天抓错了人，把一个小孩儿搞进了医院？”  
“我垫了所有的医药费。”Logan默然出口。  
“最后一次警告你，别让我查明你那些私款的来源。”Erik的神色骤然变得狠厉，“提醒你一个名字，Sebastian Shaw。嗯？”  
“你怎么……”Logan惊愕地抬起头。  
“我知道你刚刚替他杀过人，而他在政府科研部门工作。”Erik嘴角带着嘲讽的冷笑。  
“谨慎点，Logan Howlett。我不是第一次提醒你，但这是最后一次。”


End file.
